


Последняя любовь

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Фанфик НЕ по фильму "Разрисованная вуаль", а по книге "Узорный покров".Чарли Таунсенд влюбился на старости лет.





	Последняя любовь

  Первый раз со времён детства Чарльз Таунсенд расплакался после смерти своей жены Дороти. Не когда её не стало и даже не в день похорон. Позже. Однажды ночью, в тихой тёмной комнате на него внезапно навалилось такое отчётливое и такое беспросветное одиночество, что, казалось, сердце вот-вот не выдержит и разорвётся.

  Чем старше он становился, тем меньше возле него оставалось людей – чужих и близких, мужчин и женщин. Особенно женщин.

  Второй раз он расплакался, когда младший сын, последовав примеру обоих братьев, тоже не позвал отца на свадьбу. Все трое были нежно привязаны к матери и винили в её смерти отца, истрепавшего ей сердце постоянными изменами, хотя не говорили об этом напрямую. Чарли выдержал, когда его не пригласил старший сын, выдержал, когда понял, что не дождётся приглашения от среднего. Но когда узнал, что и младший прекрасно женился без его присутствия, разрыдался как-то по-детски. А может, наоборот, по-стариковски.

  Третий раз Чарли плакал, когда влюбился в совсем молоденькую девушку – осознал, как глубоки его чувства, и вместе с тем, как он безнадёжно стар. Ему было уже за шестьдесят, Розмари Митчелл едва исполнилось двадцать. Она была восхитительно свежа и хороша собой – высокая, стройная, гибкая, темноволосая и синеглазая, с удивительно густыми и длинными ресницами, изумительной, будто фарфоровой кожей, заострённым и аккуратно очерченным личиком. Сам Чарли полностью соответствовал определению «ещё о-го-го», но это «ещё» было хуже ножа под рёбра для человека, всю сознательную жизнь прекрасно понимавшего свою привлекательность для противоположного пола. Красавцем он уже не был, но седина ему даже шла, а морщины, хоть и углублялись с каждым годом, имели вид менее отталкивающий, чем у большинства других людей в этом возрасте. Выправка и походка подпортились, однако хранили следы былого великолепия.

  Он знал, что влюбился в последний раз. Что никогда прежде не любил так сильно и уж точно больше не полюбит.

  Чарльз и Розмари познакомились в Уэльсе. Таунсенд поселился здесь после выхода в отставку, Розмари же приехала из Лондона, они встретились на светском вечере, и их непреодолимо потянуло друг к другу. Да, Розмари сама влюбилась в него, и Чарльз не уставал поражаться. Радость от взаимности сменялась отчаянием от бесперспективности и от мыслей о неизбежном расставании.

  Впрочем, Розмари не считала расставание неизбежным. Она знала, чего хочет, и не собиралась от этого отказываться. Потому однажды вечером нанесла мистеру Таунсенду визит и провела ночь в его доме. В его комнате. В его постели.

  Впервые близость вызывала у него такой страх (ему всё-таки шестьдесят два года, мало ли что может случиться, точнее, не случиться; но опасения оказались напрасными) и восторг одновременно, а потом просто наступило невероятное блаженство.

  - Теперь ты, как честный человек, обязан на мне жениться, - утром рассмеялась Розмари, счастливая, цветущая, юная, со сверкающими глазами и розовыми щеками.

  От знакомства до дня свадьбы прошло всего два месяца, полтора из которых потребовались на подготовку торжества. Правда, саму свадьбу старались до последнего держать в секрете. Розмари сообщила родным фактически в последний момент, чтоб у тех осталось время лишь на приезд.

  Она вообще не привыкла церемониться со своей семьёй и мало во что ставила мать и отчима, а ведь отчим в ней души не чаял, даже удочерил, дав свою фамилию.

  Мать Розмари мечтала вырастить дочь свободной, самостоятельной, бесстрашной, честной, независимой. Но прекрасные стремления испортило бестолковое исполнение, ибо Китти не изобрела ничего лучше, чем попросту дать девочке максимальную свободу, которая обернулась вседозволенностью. А в девочке без того были мощные зачатки эгоизма, доставшиеся не в последнюю очередь от отца. От настоящего отца.

  У Чарли было столько женщин, что он вполне мог не узнать одну из них, особенно через двадцать с лишним лет после последней встречи. Но то, как будущая тёща вскрикнула, едва увидев его, заставило Таунсенда стремительно нырнуть в глубины памяти. Он не барахтался там долго. Китти неплохо сохранилась. Конечно, обзавелась морщинами и сединой, прибавила в весе, но не переменилась до полной неузнаваемости.

  Знай Китти изначально, насколько далеко всё уже зашло у Чарли и Розмари, она бы, наверное, заставила себя молчать. Рвала на себе волосы, проклинала себя, Таунсенда и всё на свете, но дочери не сказала бы ни слова. Однако Китти казалось, что самое страшное ещё можно, а значит, нужно предотвратить.

  Едва Китти, плачущая, пунцовая от стыда и раскаяния, договорила, Розмари закричала. Вскочила, задыхаясь. Потом визжала, не в состоянии произнести и самое маленькое внятное слово. Трясла головой, вцепившись в волосы, дёргалась всем телом. Её пробовали унять все, кто находился в кабинете, – Китти, Джеймс и Чарли.

  - Рози, Рози, милая, успокойся, - сбивчиво умолял он, машинально пытаясь обнять её.

  - Не трогай меня! - завопила она, обретя, наконец, дар речи, и замолотила по его груди. – Не трогай, не трогай, не трогай! – И стала бить уже себя, ладонями, кулаками, по щекам, по подбородку, по груди, по животу, по бёдрам, а потом впилась ногтями в своё лицо.

  Тут с ней совладали, и она не успела причинить себе серьёзный вред.

  Десятью минутами позже Розмари с матерью и отчимом уехала из дома Таунсенда, где, по обыкновению наплевав на чужое мнение, ранее успела обосноваться. Не взяла ничего из своих вещей.

  Чарли напустился на слуг, наорал, прогнал всех вон. Наверняка кто-то что-то слышал, и через час город будет кишеть гадкими слухами с мерзкими подробностями. Самое отвратительное, что выдуманные подробности не могут быть мерзче реальных.

  Он сидел один в пустом, потемневшем кабинете и не мог не то что встать со стула - даже вдохнуть поглубже.

  Через две недели он узнал, что Розмари умерла от осложнений после аборта.


End file.
